Birthday Boy
by Catherine Willmon 14
Summary: Slight spoilers for 'Paternity'. EO, EK friendship. Three years after Elliot and Kathy welcomed their beautiful baby boy into the world, they're now celebrating him getting bigger, with the people they love. And, as always, please R&R!.


**Title: Birthday Boy**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia (established romance); Elliot/Kathy (friendship); Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, Elizabeth, Elliot jr., Christina Stabler; Brian Jones (Kathy's husband)**

**Rating: PG-13 for mild language.**

**Setting: 3 years after the episode 'Paternity'**

**Spoilers: 'Paternity'**

**Summary: It's been three years since Elliot and Kathy welcomed their new son into the world. Now, they celebrate a very special day.**

**Author's note: Someone gave me a great idea to do a sequel to 'Miracles'. And the response has been great, thank you very much. I guess I'll have to delete 'Turned Away' now, huh (LOL)?**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**3 years later**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**November 27, 2010**

"Think he's gonna like it?" Elliot Stabler asked as he set up the decorations in the dining room.

Kathy Stabler, now Kathy Jones, smiled at her best friend. "Come on, El, it's so obvious. Little Elliot loves to have fun. Of course he's gonna like it. He's just like his father."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Humor me. When your husband's coming home?" he asked as he watched her set the table.

"In about an hour. He's just wrapping up some things at the office," she replied.

It's been three years. Three years since Elliot and Kathy welcomed their beautiful baby boy into the world. Three years since she almost died in that car crash. Three years since Olivia saved her and her son's life.

They have maintained a close relationship before, during and after his birth; in fact, everyone was shocked to see them marry their respective partners in a double wedding ceremony.

Kathy married Brian Jones, a wealth advertising executive. It was actually Elliot who set them up by having them meet at a local Italian restaurant one day. He just wanted her to be happy and when she called him the next day and told him how great the date was, he knew she was now in good hands.

Meanwhile, and not surprisingly, Elliot married his partner and best friend, Olivia Benson. Everyone saw this coming, even the people at work started betting pools to see if they'd got together. They knew Stabler and Benson had it really bad for each other, so they weren't too surprised when they tied the knot.

Furthermore, just two months into their marriage, Olivia announced she was pregnant. Seven and a half months later, Christina Alison Phoebe Stabler was born; a pure mixture of both her mother and father.

The rest of the Stabler clan has been doing well since their youngest sibling was born. Maureen married and is now expecting her first child with a male model. Kathleen's engaged to her fellow college classmate and the twins (Dickie and Lizzie) are expecting to graduate from high school in six months.

To see how close Elliot and Kathy were, she and Brian moved right next door; so that way they won't have to drag this out in court. Besides, whenever Elliot and Olivia had to work and no one would watch them, Kathy was almost always home, since she quit her nursing job because she and Brian were financially secure. Furthermore, Brian and Kathy were expecting their first child together.

"How's Olivia? You haven't been giving her something too strenuous to do, right?" Kathy asked, looking concerned. They both knew that Olivia was pregnant again... with twins this time.

"Don't worry; I haven't. I told her to take it easy, especially since she's now eating for three. She's been on desk duty at work for a while. We only have three more months to go, so that's when she'll go on maternity leave. I don't wanna take any chances, considering that she had a health scare after she gave birth," he assured her, talking about Olivia going into a minor stroke after Christina was born.

"I understand, El. My nursing instincts just kicked in, that's all. I'm glad you're taking such good care of her. Brian's doing the same thing for me. I have to take it easy in a little while," she chuckled.

They continued decorating the dining room when the older kids came in.

"We're in the dining room!" Elliot called out. Moments later, Maureen and her husband walked in, holding a armful of presents for her little brother.

"How much did you spend?" Elliot asked, looking astonished.

"Ask my husband. He's making a seven-figure salary compared to me, Daddy. We have every right to spoil Little Elliot," Maureen beamed.

"Damn right," Elliot said as he jumped down from the latter and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"How's the baby?" he asked out of the blue.

"Daddy, I'm only three and a half months along. Josh's doing all the work for me," she said, winking at her husband.

"He'd better, or I'll have to hurt him," Elliot teased.

"Don't worry, Elliot. I'm taking good care of her," Josh as he kissed her cheek lightly.

"You can put the gifts over there, then you can help us out," Elliot said, pointing to where the mounds of presents that were being set.

"Something smells good in the kitchen. Who's cooking?" Maureen asked as she sat the gifts down.

"That's your mother, Maureen. She's been slaving in the kitchen for hours," Elliot told her, smiling.

"Mom, what did you do?" Maureen asked, not believing her ears.

"I had made four different pizzas since I got up early this morning. I made a vegetable pizza for Kathleen because she's a vegan. I made the birthday boy his favorite pie; pepperoni, sausage and mushrooms. I made an adult sized pizza with onions, anchovies, green peppers, pepperoni and bacon and I made a pizza filled with all different kinds of cheeses," Kathy explained.

"Different kinds of cheeses?" Josh asked as he helped Elliot with the decorations.

"Mozzarella, Parmesan, all kinds of good stuff. I just want Little Elliot to have the best birthday, that's all," Kathy assured them.

"And he will. I'm telling you right now; he's gonna be going to sleep with a huge smile on his face," Elliot chuckled.

"WE KNOW!!" Maureen, Kathy and Josh screamed, then they burst out laughing.

Within hours, bedlam ensued. By the time they came out of the dining room, Olivia was sitting on the recliner with her feet propped up on the coffee table; Little Elliot and Christina were on the floor playing; Munch, Lake and Fin were sitting on the couch playing Scrabble; the twins watching some cop show on television; Kathleen and her fiancé were sitting by the window making out and Casey, Alex and Millie were giving each other hair care tips.

"Where's the birthday boy?" Elliot called out, smiling brightly. Little Elliot stopped playing with his race cars and his eyes lit up of what his father said.

"I here! I here!" he squealed with delight. He got up from the floor, ran over to his father, who then scooped him up in his arms.

"I three!" Little Elliot squealed, giggling.

"Yes you are, little man. You're a big boy now," Elliot laughed.

"I wub you, Daddy," he said as he laid his head against his older namesake's neck.

"Aw, I love you, too, little man. Ready to eat? Your mother made your favorite pizza," he announced.

"I wub you, Mommy!" Little Elliot squealed.

Kathy smiled at her youngest child. "I love you, too."

Within minutes, everyone was settled in the dining room. Brian came home from work and immediately joined the family. Elliot and Olivia didn't think their dining room would fit so many people, but they somehow managed to do it and it showed.

Kathy, Olivia, Maureen and Kathleen came out of the kitchen; each carrying a pizza tray in their arms. Kathy smiled at her jumping little boy, who sat at the end, seeing that it's his big day.

"I have made your favorite pizza, little man. Hope you enjoy," she said as she sat the pizza down in front of him.

"Okay, who would like to say a prayer first," Kathy said as she sat down next to her husband.

"I do! I do!" Little Elliot said excitedly.

"Okay, then, let's bow our heads," Elliot said, smiling. Everyone in the room bowed their heads.

"God, tank you for my mommy, my daddy, mommy Olivia, my siblings and all the presents I'm gonna get on my birthday! In Jesus name I pray, Amen!" he said, which caused everyone to burst out laughing.

Throughout dinner, everyone just kept saying 'Happy Birthday' to Little Elliot. He just smiled. Elliot and Kathy were happy to see their son having such a good time.

"I'm going to get the cake," she whispered to Elliot as she got up and went into the kitchen. As everyone cleared the table, she came out a moment later with a small flaming cake in her hands.

"All right, everyone, gather around because it's time we sing happy birthday to the sweet little boy who brought joy to us," Kathy beamed as she sat the table down right in front of Little Elliot, who kept grinning.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday, dear Little Elliot_

_Happy birthday to...YOU!_

"And many more," Kathy whispered in her son's ear. Little Elliot grinned as he closed his eyes and silently made a wish. When he opened those gorgeous blue eyes of his again, he leaned over and with all his might, blew out the candles. Everyone clapped.

"Okay, now before we can feast on this delicious marble cake I had made, I think it's time for the birthday boy to open his presents," Elliot suggested with his famous shit eating grin.

"Presents!" Little Elliot squealed with delight.

"Okay, calm down, little man. Let's see what we got here," Kathy said as she sat the first present down in front of him. He went right to work; tearing the wrapping paper off and opening the box. His eyes were wide open like plates when he pulled a brand new Lego Star Wars set.

"That's from your aunt Casey and your Uncle Chester," Elliot said to him.

"Tank you!!" he squealed at them, who were holding each other close.

"Okay, the next gift is from me and Mommy Olivia," he said, winking at his pregnant gorgeous wife. She started blushing as she sat a long white envelope down. Little Elliot opened it and pulled out a pass.

"What's this?" he asked, looking confused.

"Well, Elliot, your father and I got you a season's pass to your favorite amusement park. We can go this upcoming summer, if you want," Olivia said, smiling.

Little Elliot leaped out of his chair and wrapped his arms around her. He planted a kiss on her cheek and smiled.

"I wub you, Mommy Olivia," he whispered, which made her cry. She loved this little boy since the day he was born.

"I love you, too, baby. I love you, too," she replied.

Throughout the day, Little Elliot was truly spoiled. More racing cars from Kathleen, a Spider-Man costume from Dickie, a Batman costume from Lizzie, more amusement park tickets from Elliot and Kathy, brand new clothes from Maureen and Josh, a picture of Little Elliot and Christina new Wiggles DVDs from Fin (shocker) and coloring books from Munch and Alex. All in all, it was an exciting day for the birthday boy.

Hours later, Little Elliot was exhausted. He laid on the floor, sleeping peacefully with the gifts he received surrounding him. Elliot and Olivia got done cleaning up the house while Christina was playing upstairs in her room.

Elliot stopped what he was doing and just looked at his mini-me for a moment. He was a handsome boy, just like him. It was only yesterday that he held him in his arms. He's pretty sure Little Elliot will end up just like him when he grows up.

"Everything's done, El. I'm going to head up now," Olivia said as she walked up to him.

He didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around her and planted a searing kiss on her forehead. She just sighed and leaned against him.

"What a day, huh?" he started off saying.

"Tell me about. I can't remember seeing Little Elliot this excited in so long," she replied.

"I'm just glad he's so happy."

Olivia smiled. "I cried when he called me Mommy Olivia."

"You deserve that title. I can see how much he loves you," he whispered.

"I love him, El. I love all our children. Especially the ones I'm carrying," she teased.

"If they turn out to be like you, like Christina has, I'm in big trouble," he chuckled lightly.

"Newsflash: she acts more like you. I have a female Elliot Stabler in my life. God, how did I get so lucky?" she laughed.

He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her lightly. "I think we did really good."

"Yeah, we did. I love you, Elliot," she said as they pulled apart.

He placed his hand on her swollen stomach and felt the babies kick. He grinned foolishly.

"I love you, too, Olivia."

At that point, everything just felt so right.

**The End!**

**It took me a while to do this, but I did it nonetheless! I have plenty more one shots in the works! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


End file.
